


All's Fair

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Rare Pairs For The Win [17]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddle Prompt Ficlet, Don’t Like Don’t Read, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Shameless fluff between Jamie and Chris. I can't get enough of this pair.





	All's Fair

Jamie woke up slowly, confused as to where she was before the memories of yesterday came back to her and she smiled and snuggled a bit closer to the man sleeping beside her. Chris was dead to the world, snoring slightly on his back, one arm around her and one on his belly. She tried to stifle a giggle at how even big tough admirals looked cute when they were asleep. As for herself, she knew her hair was a tangled mess and she didn't know how she'd ended up wearing only one of Chris's old T-shirts: that certainly wasn't what she'd had on when she'd gone to bed. This brought forth another happy giggle as she thought of all the fun times they'd have on this honeymoon. 

"What are you laughing at?" Came Chris's morning growl. 

She turned on her side facing him and saw one eye open and peering at her. 

"You, husband," she told him, ruffling the fuzz on his chest. "You're incredibly cute when you're asleep." 

"Cute?" He rumbled, making a disturbed face. "No one's dared used that term to describe me in several decades--with good reason." 

"Oh, but you are," she insisted lovingly, kissing his rough cheek. "Maybe I should take a pic for evidence some time."

"You wouldn't dare." He breathed faux threateningly. 

"Try me," she said, giving her naughtiest Kirk smirk, the face that never failed to drive him crazy. 

She quickly found herself engulfed in both his arms as he rolled over and kissed her soundly, succeeding in wiping the smirk off her face and replacing it with a dazed look after he pulled away, leaving her breathless. 

"Not fair!" She gasped. Chris was now wide awake and grinning triumphantly down at her. 

"You know what they say about love and war, beautiful," he remarked. "You look great in my shirt by the way." 

"Thanks, darling." Jamie winked at him very encouragingly and they soon got busy picking up were they'd left off last night.


End file.
